The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balanglast’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during July 2002, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with freely branching and vigorous growth habits, unique flower colors, and continuous flowering.
The new cultivar was a naturally occurring sport of the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia selection identified as BFP-760, not patented, characterized by its solid dark lavender-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and heavy branching habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor during August, 2002 at West Chicago, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2002 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.